


Late night drinks

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Atomwaveweek, Hurt/Comfort, I figured I'd write some angst considering what's gonna go down next week, M/M, Nightmares, Possible Spoilers for "The Chicago Way", but of course it ends a little fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Mick's been having nightmares about Snart's return and has gotten into the habit of drinking heavily after each one. Though, his routine is interrupted when he runs into Ray.Written for #Atomwaveweek Day 7.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The trailer for the winter finale of Legends of Tomorrow got my mind reeling. I intended this to be fully fledged angst, but I have a hard time writing that for these two.

_“... And what if I say no?”_

 

_“C’mon, Mick. I know you. I know you’re not all about this hero bullshit.” Len spat, opening the latch on his holster. “And if you say no…” Len raised his gun to be level with Ray’s neck, Ray shuddering at the cold field that was already threatening his skin. “I’ll ice pretty right where he stands. Right at the neck. Wouldn’t wanna give him the luxury of an easy, quick death.”_

 

_“Please, Snart. You don’t have to do this.” Mick whispered, reaching for his gun. As his hand made contact with the handle, Len charged his cold gun. He shook his head slowly._

 

_“You’d rather run around time doing pointless tasks with a team of losers instead of achieving what we’d planned in the first place? Join me, Mick. You need me. Let’s rule the world, partner.”_

 

_“Mick, don’t do it--” Ray started, before Len shot his neck, freezing it solid._

 

\--

 

Mick woke with a start, “No--!” He yelled, breathing heavily and sitting up, rubbing his head. These dreams had been happening for the past two weeks, a different scenario with a different teammate of his being threatened each time. He groaned, throwing the covers off himself. Another nightmare, another chance to get another shot or three of whiskey before he tried to go back to sleep and re-live it. Maybe this next time would be different.

 

He opened the door to his room and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Ray sitting at one of the tables, having a drink… Of milk. Mick rolled his eyes.

 

“Haircut.” Mick said gruffly, startling Ray.

 

“Oh, evening, Mick. What’s got you up so late?” He smiled weakly, watching intently as his friend walked over to the liquor cabinet to grab a bottle of whiskey and a small glass. Mick sat down and started to pour himself a generous amount.

 

“Y’know, I could ask you the same thing. But, eh, just having some trouble sleepin’. That’s all. Now you talk. You don’t seem like the kinda person to stay up late.” He said into the glass, breathing in that heady familiar scent before taking a big gulp. Ray’s light expression fell.

 

“Well, I was tinkering around with a new modification for Nate’s suit and I needed to stretch my legs.” Mick gave him a questioning look. “I got up and started to walk around, and figured I’d get a drink before heading to bed. Though, I passed by your room and was almost here before I heard a noise. I wasn’t sure what it was, but… I’m guessing it might have something to do with you not being able to sleep?”

 

Mick sighed. “Yeah. Been having these nightmares about Snart for a couple of weeks, now. Can’t seem to shake em. It uh-- This one was pretty bad. He was back, askin’ me to join him. And he was bein' awful cold about it.” He poured himself another helping after finishing off his first.

 

“I’m sorry--”

“He was threatening you. Saying he’d freeze ya by the neck and give you a slow, painful death. It wasn’t-- I couldn’t stop him-- Ray,” Mick shook his head. “He shot you right as I woke up.” He shot down the rest of his drink, closing up the bottle. “... They’ve all been pretty bad, but this one had to be one of the worst. You even… You even tried to defend me before he hurt you.”

 

“Well of course.” Ray said matter-of-factly. Mick pursed his eyebrows. “Of course I’d defend you, Mick. You’ve come so far since his… Departure. You’ve been able to branch out and create your own identity. He shouldn’t have the freedom to come back whenever he wants and demand your return. It’s not fair.” Mick looked down at the glass in his hands and then back up at Ray.

 

“You deserve to be your own person, Mick.” Ray smiled, making Mick smile slightly too.

 

“Thanks, haircut.” Ray smiled, standing up and taking both of their glasses and the bottle over to the counter and placing them in their respective areas before walking back over to Mick. He outstretched his hand to Mick, inviting him up. Mick grabbed it, and stood up as well. But, before Ray could let go, Mick pulled him close for a hug.

 

“Mick…” Ray sighed, wrapping his hands around Mick’s waist. They stood there for a few moments, eyes closed and breathing together softly.

 

“Don’t talk about it.” Mick grumbled while trying to hold in a smile. Ray laughed softly as they pulled away. “C’mon. The others will be up in a few hours.” Ray then grabbed Mick’s shoulder and walked down the hall with him.

 

“You’re always welcome in my room, if you can’t sleep or just need some company. Just wanted you to know that.” Ray smiled, and Mick did the same.

 

“Thanks, haircut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
